


15 ans de trop

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Prison, Psychological Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Était-ce la nervosité qui le faisait trembler de partout, comme ça? Peut-être bien que c'était la peur de l'inconnu qui ne se gênait pas pour le frapper à grand coup de massue. Il essayait sans cesse de prendre de grandes respirations. Rien ne le calmait. Rien.





	15 ans de trop

**Author's Note:**

> Originalement publiée sur http://justaroundthecorner.skyrock.com en 2013

Un homme de 32 ans, qui paraissait très nerveux, était assis à l'arrière d'une camionnette, les mains menottées derrière son dos. Les yeux fermés, par peur de revoir les murs de cette prison qui l'entourait, il frissonnait à l'idée de ce qui pouvait l'attendre à l'extérieur. Depuis quelques jours, il faisait très sombre dans sa tête. Il était certain que jamais quelqu'un n'arriverait à rallumer cette flamme qui l'avait autrefois habité. On l'avait brisé. L'homme qui était rarement en colère et toujours là pour faire sourire ses amis... Il était disparu. 

Était-ce la nervosité qui le faisait trembler de partout, comme ça? Peut-être bien que c'était la peur de l'inconnu qui ne se gênait pas pour le frapper à grand coup de massue. Il essayait sans cesse de prendre de grandes respirations. Rien ne le calmait. Rien. 

Ses cheveux châtains étaient gras et sa barbe de plusieurs jours concluait le tout; il ne prenait même plus soin de lui. On lui avait offert de prendre un bain, il n'avait même pas donné de réponse. Non, le trentenaire n'avait plus envie de prononcer un seul mot. À quoi bon quand on ne pouvait même pas s'exprimer librement? 

Son plus grand souhait, au moment même, aurait été de retourner dans le passé pour changer et faire les choses différemment. Car oui, Sébastien Lefebvre avait fait quelque chose qui était normalement contre ses valeurs et il n'en était pas fier du tout. Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou, c'était assez désastreux. 

Il soupira bruyamment, essayant de chasser de troublantes pensées. À l'intérieur de lui, un combat était mené entre des « J'aurais dû » et « Seb, t'es con ». Il avait trop de regrets et ça le rongeait. 

Un sentiment de peur l'habitait. 

Des voix se firent entendre et la voiture dans laquelle l'homme était prisonnier sembla finalement arrêter de rouler. Quelques secondes plus tard, une portière s'ouvrit et deux bras poussèrent Sébastien à l'extérieur du véhicule. Une foule d'une quarantaine de personnes qui était en délire totale les attendait. Le trentenaire n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, ne voulant pas enregistrer ces images en tête. Malgré que ses gardes le tenaient fortement en marchant et qu'il les suivait avec un certain instinct directionnel, il était tout de même poussé de partout, même craché au visage par des gens mécontents. 

« Esti de chien sale! Gros salot! Il ne mérite que de mourir! » 

Les insultes à son égard fusaient de partout, mais Sébastien essayait de rester le plus calme possible face à la situation. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, au risque d'avoir beaucoup plus d'ennuis ou de passer pour une poule mouillée. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il tremblait toujours et des sanglots menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge. « Tiens bon, Sébastien. Tiens bon. » se disait-il. 

Rendu à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les portes se refermèrent derrière la bande et le bruit s'effaça. Le guitariste n'entendait plus que ses pas, celui des gardes et les cliquetis de leur clés qui se frappaient ensemble alors qu'ils marchaient. Quelle sensation horrible c'était, d'avoir ses mains menottés derrière son dos. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tous ses repères. 

Ils avaient marché durant quelques minutes, tournant à gauche et à droite dans divers couloirs, empruntant diverses portes, avant d'arriver dans une pièce où ils attachèrent Sébastien sur un banc, pour qu'il ne bouge pas de là. C'était une salle d'attente vide de vie, où il demeura assis durant une dure heure, les pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. Lorsqu'on revint le chercher, il n'avait pas du tout bougé d'une semelle, mais avait enfin ouvert les yeux pour observer l'endroit. 

Il allait passer en cour pour le crime qu'il avait commit. Il allait passer en cour pour le crime qu'il avait commit. Il allait passer en cour pour le crime qu'il avait commit. 

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui depuis son entrée dans la salle. Il se sentait comme un lion dans une cage, qu'on étudiait en attendant patiemment qu'il se donne en spectacle. Sébastien n'allait pas se rebeller, il n'allait même pas émettre un seul son. Il scruta les alentours pour y trouver Pierre, Jean-François et Charles, ses meilleurs amis, assis dans la deuxième rangée. David était absent pour une raison qui lui échappait, mais ça l'importait peu pour le moment. Ses amis étaient là, ça réchauffait un peu son cœur. Car il avait peur, il ne pouvait mentir. Il avait peur de ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il avait peur du verdict. 

Il se perdit dans ses pensées pour un temps incalculé, voulant à tout prix sortir d'ici au plus vite. Et reprit ses esprits en un sursaut, au même moment où on pouvait entendre Mme la juge rendre son verdict : 

« Je déclare M. Sébastien Lefebvre coupable du meurtre de Sania Paquin et apte à recevoir une sentence de 15 ans. » 

Il n'était présent que pour ça; entendre son malheureux destin ainsi que croiser le regard de ses compagnons qui semblaient abasourdi par la nouvelle. Sébastien Lefebvre avait tué quelqu'un, pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. La vie était décidément un cauchemar. Et un vrai. 

Alors qu'ils retournaient à la camionnette de transport, Sébastien vit deux hommes dans le couloir devant lui. Ils regardaient quelque chose qui semblait très intéressant et leur discussion était suivit de rires incessants. Un seul pas vers la droite lui fit comprendre que c'était la vidéo qui démontrait que le guitariste était coupable. Il détourna tout de suite le regard. Non, il ne voulait même pas la voir. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui avait pu se passer ce soir-là, à la sortie de ce bar Montréalais. Autant rester dans l'ignorance pour les 15 prochaines années. 

Dès son retour à l'extérieur, Sébastien n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait oppressé par la foule, il avait besoin d'air. Un sentiment de rage le gagna rapidement. Il sentit une force en lui qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant. Il était condamné à rester dans un pénitencier pour 15 ans. 15 ans c'était long, long, long. 

Un cri. Un seul. Strident et déchirant. 

Ainsi, Sébastien était resté pétrifié, incapable de produire un autre son, puis avait finalement éclaté en sanglots.


End file.
